The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic devices, and specifically to the field of electronic devices that display content on a user interface. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to the field of controlling the behavior of icon movement on a graphical user interface.
A file hosting service is a network-based service that is designed to store, provide, protect, and otherwise manage clients' files, including but not limited to text files, photo files, video files, accounting files, etc. This allows a client device, such as a computer, smart phone, etc., to access data as needed, rather than storing the data on the client device. Accessing and storing such data can be performed through the use of icons on a graphical user interface on the client device.